The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide the Program Director, individual Project Leaders and Core Directors with the secretarial and research administration oversight support necessary to efficiently carry out the scientific objectives of the proposed Research Program. The Administrative Core will achieve this by executing a number of specific functions in support of the project investigators' administrative roles in various areas. The essential activities to be conducted through this Core are not duplicative of the research management activities provided by either the Central Research Administration Office or the Department of Pathology Administration Office ofthe Brigham and Women's Hospital.